


Carry On

by armins_titan_form



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eremin - Freeform, M/M, Spoilers, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, armin swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armins_titan_form/pseuds/armins_titan_form
Summary: Armin finds Eren standing at the edge of the walls, ready to kill himself. Will he be able to stop him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This contains spoilers for the manga, up to chapter.

This was it.

Everything was finally going to be over.

Peering over the edge of Wall Maria, Eren Jaegar took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He lifted the pairing blade and let it hover over the nape of his neck.

 _Just one cut. Just one cut and I’ll never have to wake up again,_ he thought. As he began to lower the blade, he felt a hand close around his wrist and tighten.

“Eren. What the fuck are you doing.”

Eren opened his eyes and turned his head to see the face of his best friend Armin, blue eyes filled with anger and determination and his grip on the blade began to falter.

“Armin. Let me go or I swear to god I’ll- “

“You’ll what?” Armin snapped back, taking a step closer and lifting Eren’s arm away from his neck.

“Armin, if you take one more goddamn step- “Armin continued to move closer, lifting Eren’s arm higher.

In one quick motion, Eren grabbed Armin’s free arm, and threw the both of them over the edge of Wall Maria. Eren closed his eyes and braced for impact, letting the sword fall out of his hand. Thinking quickly, Armin flipped the two around, and fired his 3D maneuver gear onto the top of the wall.

Once the two had landed, Armin stopped to catch his breath, then turned to Eren.

“What the hell was that.”

“I told you not to come closer.”

“So, you threw us off the wall?!” Armin growled as he began to stand. Eren’s face darkened and he raised his hand to his mouth.

“If you take one more step, I’ll transform.”

Armin stopped. He glared at Eren, but he stopped moving.

“Fine. But you have to tell me what’s wrong.” Eren shifted uncomfortably.

“Nothings wrong…”

“BULLSHIT!” Armin screamed, making the other boy jump. “I just watched you try to kill yourself and now you’re trying to tell me nothings wrong? Tell me whats up. Now. You’ve been acting weird ever since we got back from the ocean.”  
“THERES NO FUCKING POINT ANY MORE OKAY? I thought that, maybe, when we arrived in the basement, everything would be over. But it turns out, we don’t just have enemies like Reiner and Bertolt to take care of, nooope, we’ve got them across the FUCKING ocean to find. I’m just done, okay Armin? I’m fucking useless and- “

His rant was cut off by the feeling of lips pressed against his own.

“If you’re going to say that there’s no point in living and no one would miss you, I want you to stop talking.”

Eren didn’t say anything. He just stared down at the smaller boy, who had grabbed him by the collar.

“You kissed me.”

“Not the point here, dumbass.”

“So then, what is the point then? If you are going to tell me that I’m _not_ useless, and that I have ‘so much to live for’ and that you understand how I’m feeling- “

“But I do Eren. I’ve felt like a goddamn burden for years. I’ve never been as accomplished as you or Mikasa or the others. The two of you have been saving my sorry ass for years. After we though you died that first time in Trost, I was ready to fucking give up. I felt like nothing meant jack shit anymore. You worked so fucking hard and I was the only one left. So, Eren Jaegar, if you’re going to try to tell me I don’t understand, then I’ve got some news for you.”

“Armin, what are you talking about? And what do you mean, ‘give up’?”

“I was ready to let myself get eaten. I would probably be dead right now, if Connie hadn’t snapped me out of that trance I was in…”

“I’ll make a note to thank him for that.”

“I wasn’t the only one, Eren. Mikasa almost did the same thing, until you showed up in titan form and fought it. I had to swoop down with my 3D gear and get her to safety.”

“Wait, MIKASA?! Why didn’t either of you guys tell me?”

“I don’t know,” Armin sighed, sitting down. “Just… promise me you’ll tell one of us if you feel this way again. We care about you, Eren.”

Eren took a deep breath, and nodded, sitting down beside him. “Alright. But I do have a question.” He turned to face the other boy. “Why’d you kiss me.” Armin turned red.

“O-oh. Yeah, that…” He turned away, fidgeting nervously. He took a breath before continuing.

“That was sort of an impulsive move and ImayormaynothavehadacrushonyouforyearsohmygoddidIjustdothat.” He blurted, covering his hand with his mouth. Eren just gave him a small smile.

“Anyone ever told you how cute you are when you’re flustered, Armin?” Armin continued to turn red, and covered his face with his hands. Eren laughed.

“Seriously though? I’ve always kind of thought you were cute. Didn’t really think much of it, until I told Mikasa, and she informed that I probably had a crush...”

Eren explained, placing an arm around his shoulder. But the happiness the two had experienced was gone, and the smile had once again disappeared from his face.

“But, I mean if we were to get together, would it even be worth it? Neither of have very long to live. And you’ve got more time then me anyway…” Armin’s face saddened. He didn’t like to think about the fact that he was now a titan shifter, nor about what had had to happen in order to become one. He sighed, and leaned into Eren’s side.

“Yeah... I guess…”

“We should do it anyways.”  
“Huh?”

“Look, we’ve already talked about this. Neither of have long to live anyways, so lets just do it. If it doesn’t work out, then whatever, fuck it, we tried. If it does, then we have the best goddamn years of our lives before I die.”

Armin looked up, and smiled. “Let’s do it. But we should probably go back before Mikasa gets even more worried. She was freaking out when I left. How’d you even get up here anyway? You don’t have any gear or anything.” He said, standing up.

Eren grinned sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his neck. “About that… I may have thrown it off the wall…”

“Why’d you do that? Hange’s going to kill you!”

“Well I wasn’t exactly planning to come back.”

Armin just shook his head, and grabbed Eren by the hand.

“Well, come on then. We better get going, seeing we only have my 3D maneuvering gear!” He laughed, and started running, and for the first time since Wall Maria fell, Eren felt like everything was finally going to be okay-if only, just for now.


End file.
